1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for compressing articles and, more particularly, to a tool for crimping electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,679; 5,152,162; and 5,195,042 disclose a hydraulic compression tool with an electronic controller, batteries, signal lights, a hydraulic system pressure sensor, and a system for deactivating pumping effect of a pump when a predetermined hydraulic system pressure is reached. Huskie Tools Inc. of Glendale Heights, Ill. sells a portable, hand-held automatic cable crimper sold under the trademark ROBO*CRIMP that uses replaceable, rechargeable battery cartridges. An LED battery power level indicator flashes when five compression cycles remain. Other relevant art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,998,590; 4,300,282; 4,597,158; 4,914,941; 4,932,237; and 4,956,992.